About As Right As Three Lefts
by lovingthis
Summary: Eight out of ten. Tops. It's not that she's not pretty, but he doesn't want the guys to get the wrong idea. Plus, they asked him in front of her and she does that little scrunched up face thing when she gets upset.


About as right as three lefts.

I'M BAAAAACCCCKKKK! *insert manic evil laugh here*

Wow! Look guys! lovingthis is posting something new! Tell your mum, tell your friends, write a facebook status, spread the word! Also, say thank you to Aithion and YHLH for helping me/encouraging me/holding me hostage until I finished this!

Written statuses and the like?

Awesome!

Small thing in here- Who knows what Daisies represent? Brownies if you know (w/o google I mean!)

Now, take a deep breath and calm yourself and mentally prepare for the joy you are *obviously* going to experience when reading another story by yours truly!

* * *

Eight out of ten. Tops. It's not that she's not pretty, but he doesn't want the guys to get the wrong idea. Plus, they asked him in front of her and she does that little scrunched up face thing when she gets upset.

He's learnt to read the signs you see, he's not watching her for any… romantic reasons, sure, she's an eight out of ten but he's not going to spend his time studying her! That's so unlikely it's laughable! - HAHA! - He's watching her because well, sometimes she gets stressed and when she's stressed… it gets difficult to persuade her to continue doing _his_ job, you know, write-ups and reports and the like.

NO! He's not taking advantage, he knows that she likes to help. Plus, the reports that she writes up are better than he could ever manage.

So, when her mouth purses to one side of her face, and she gets that little furrow between her brows, that's when- and why- he buys chocolate.

And he gets different types of chocolate because, well you can never know with girls can you? They seem to have this weird chip in their brain which remembers every little thing that you forget about, just so that they can bring it up again when you least expect it!

And then doesn't he feel like a right idiot when he drops her a bar of chocolate saying 'I thought you may like to try this one,' and she replies with 'but you got me this chocolate on *insert scarily specific date and bits of information about the day in question here*!'

So, yes, he will admit it, he has a list of chocolates he has bought her and that he is planning on buying her in the future.  
Being made to feel stupid is _not_ nice!

Anyway! He doesn't understand why they made such a big deal about asking. It's not like he has said anything about her that would imply any _feelings_!

Around about here he would like to make a special note to Matt:  
He _forgot_ to take his comms out, he wasn't listening to her voice ramble on and on as she muttered under her breath at everything and everyone! It was a slip up because he's so used to having it in. He's married to the job!  
And he does _not_ let her ramble on and on just to make her blush! That would be cruel and she is a colleague. He will always treat her with the upmost respect. You hear? Upmost. Respect.

And, while making shout outs, he would like to make another special note, this one to Connor: He doesn't stare at her legs! He is mentally calculating how long it will take until she next falls over in those ridiculous heels. It's called having a Risk Assessment!

On the topic of risks, if he seems to be most stressed when _she_ has been injured then, well, it's because he is. But it's not something _romantic_! Of course not. It's because what sort of secret organisation employs someone who can't look after themselves? It's a lawsuit waiting to happen.

If he is the one who is always scaring away guys at the bars or clubs that they go to, it's because, well, look at her! She looks like a sixteen year old playing dress up. And just because she actually isn't sixteen doesn't mean anything anyway. The guys who are hitting on her don't know that. They're probably paedophiles and he's just doing a community service when he breaks their noses.

Why is he at the bars with her in the first place?  
Did you just miss that bit about the perverts? He doesn't want to be picking up the pieces at work for the next week while she cries about some guy who has broken her heart.  
And the rest of the team won't like it either. It's not that he'll be upset that she was so attached to the guy. It's because it would make work more difficult than it needs to be.

On that note, if he's seen rushing to pick up a stack of files, or a briefcase, or even a laptop, he just doesn't want her to drop it. She's a butterfingers- not that he would normally notice but after she dropped (and broke) a hard drive containing top secret information he was alerted to the fact, why else would he know?- and her butterfinger-y ways just make his job harder. And it's hard enough as it is. But don't think he's being selfish, it's also the gentlemanly thing to do.

His mother always taught him to do the right thing.

So, if he feels that he's lead her on, or the team has been harbouring _expectations_ to do with what _he _believes is a completely _platonic_ relationship, well, he doesn't want her to suffer the consequences. When he thinks about it, if they had been born a couple of centuries earlier and he acted the way he did, her father would be well within his right to force him to marry her. Not that he's ever contemplated marriage, let alone to a colourful teenager.  
But it's not her fault if people have the wrong idea. It's his, so he really should step up and be the man and ask her out. It's only fair after all.

If they think he asks her because he has romantic feelings then they're wrong.

After all, she is only eight out of ten. Tops.

That's right.


End file.
